Remember
by Black-Bloodlust
Summary: Bonnie has been reincarnated after 200 years. What happened and why can't she remember?
1. Meeting

**_Disclaimer:- Don't own it never will_**

**_Remember_**

****

**_Chapter 1_**

****

**_Damon listened to the younger vampire as he wondered what he was going to do that night. The vampire was going on about how he was going to kill a human that night as he classed it as a sport. This, over the year that he had been a vampire had earned him the nick-name of Hageshisa. It was not really anything new because Hageshisa did it nearly every night, but, Damon was dying of bored._**

**_       "So, do you wanna came with us?"_**

**_        "I suppose," answered Damon who just wanted something to do and was so bored he was even willing to go running around after half a dozen young vampires while they chased and made a human girl wish she had never been born by making her last few hours a living nightmare_**

**_       "Good, I'll meet you later then."_**

**_       With that the young vampire walked away and Damon was left to think of something amusing to do for the day until he accompanied Hageshisa.  _**

****

****

**_@---Later that night---@_**

****

**_Damon met up with Hageshisa and his gang that night. That day Damon had resorted to wondering the streets of _****_Rome_****_ where he most recently lived and thinking about some of the events of his life. _**

**_       "I've picked our target." said Hageshisa. He told the group of the description of the unfortunate girl for tonight. Damon has to withhold a gasp as he heard the description, something inside of him shifted and he saw something in his mind, an image that he couldn't quite grasp. _**

**_       Damon dismissed it. It probably just had a vague similarity to someone that he had seen before and it wasn't exactly surprising, he was 700 years old now. So why did this description bother him so much?_**

**_       It was still a good hour before nightfall and some of the vampires that were going on the trip did not have a piece of jewellery that contained a Lapis Lazuli so they couldn't go out in day light and Damon himself preferred the shadows. It just seemed so natural since…… he stopped. He couldn't remember and he had a feeling that the girl that had stirred the memory from within him came from the same time period and that he really should remember her. _**

**_       That is strange he thought but had no time to ponder it any longer as Hageshisa said that they would set off soon and that they should ready themselves for the hunt. At least the hunt would take his mind off of the situation and then hopefully later he would be able to remember whatever he had forgotten. _**

**_       The gang walked out of the abandoned warehouse that had been their meeting place and followed Hageshisa to the place that he had arranged to meet their prey that morning. It was just outside of a pub and she had arranged to take a walk around _****_Rome_****_ as she thought that it was romantic. She had been the one to suggest this and it fit in perfectly with what the gang wanted to do. Hageshisa felt that this was too perfect and that from his experience, something usually happened but the chase was always fun so he ignored it. _**

**_       The group of vampires waited in the street before the pub while Hageshisa went on ahead to meet the girl._**

**_For twenty minutes they waited until the faint sound of footsteps were heard, inaudible to human ears but loud enough for a vampire to hear perfectly. Hageshisa rounded the corner and Damon felt himself stare at the girl that was hanging off Hageshisa's arm. _**

**_She was quite short with flaming red curls. Her heart shaped face made her look young and slightly pixie like. She was wearing a short black skirt that came mid-way down her thighs and also a black mesh like top with only a bra underneath. It wasn't the fact that this girl was beautiful that bothered him. It was that memory again and it was really beginning to bother him. _**

**_Hageshisa_****_ and the girl walked past the group and from the tensed look in her muscles, she clung tighter to Hageshisa's arm due to the look of the menacing group. Hageshisa smirked slightly but kept walking and talking. After they were at least half way down the road, the vampires began to stalk through the shadows one at a time, following the girl to her death._**

****

****

**_@--- With Hageshisa ---@_**

****

**_       "Hey, you want to go down here?" Hageshisa said as he pointed to a dark alley way between two warehouses. The girl on his arm blushed at what they could do down that ally and she wouldn't mind, not with how hot her date for tonight looked. Her friend Helen would be so jealous if she met him._**

**_       She nodded her consent and they turned off of the main road and into the alley. As they walked, she got the feeling that she was being followed but dismissed the idea as her imagination, especially with the dream that she had being having lately._**

****

**_@--- Damon ---@_**

****

**_Damon's mind whirled as he attempted to place the face of the girl. It was so farmiliar to him yet he couldn't place it. _**

****

****

**_@--- With Hageshisa ---@_**

****

**_As they walked past the door to one of the warehouses, Hageshisa pushed her through the open doorway and into the warehouse. She would have said something but she already felt a gag in her mouth and her arms and legs being tied to a chair that she had fell onto. _**

**_More people had come through the door and they were all smirking at her situation. They looked as if they were having the time of their lives as they watched her and she didn't like it one bit._**

**_"Now, said Mike who had been her date for the night, let the fun begin."_**

**_Damon watched as a vampire took a case out of a bag he had been carrying and handed it to Hageshisa. He opened it to reveal instruments of torture, and the girls eyes widened yet she didn't know that this was not to be her first form of torture. First she was to be ripped of her clothes and her dignity by Hageshisa as he raped her on the spot while others laughed yet Damon couldn't bring himself to let that happen. Something was still tugging at his mind. Hageshisa advanced on her as the others smirks grew. They enjoyed seeing others tortured. _**

**_       As Hageshisa advanced, Damon made his move, so swift that even the vampires couldn't follow it. Hageshisa was knocked out of the way and onto the ground by a mad Damon and not even the vampires would stand up to him in this state. They were all petrified as he turned to them and told them to get out. They did. Even Hageshisa. He ran like a child. _**

**_       Damon then turned around to face the girl. He didn't know why he had become so angry but yet he had and it had been a while since he had done so. He removed the gag as the girl looked at him questioningly but as he looked at her, something clicked._**

**_"Bonnie?" _**

****

****

**_So what did you think? Good, Bad? Review and let me know what you think.     _**


	2. Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Picture

"Bonnie?"

          The girl looked in disbelief at the man in front of him. How did this stranger know her name? She was still bound to the chair but she forgot this as Bonnie studied him as he lifted her chin so he himself could get a good look at her. His face, with its high cheekbones and sensuous lips looked as if it had been expertly carved from marble and from the look of the clothes he was wearing – the rest of him was to. His not too tight t-shirt made it obvious that there was something under it worth looking at and she was sure that the rear view of him in those black, slightly baggy jeans would be equally as nice. He had straight black hair that she almost itched to run her hands through that looked like silk but what surprised her most were his eyes. Their black depths looked like they were never ending yet from what bonnie could see the had some unseen emotion behind them but as soon as she caught a glimpse of it, the emotion was gone and was replaced with nothing and she felt as though she could fall into their black depths.

          While Bonnie had been staring at him, he had been doing the same to her. His mind was reeling as he thought how similar this girl looked to Bonnie. His Bonnie, but she had been dead for over 200 years yet from the way she had responded, it seemed that this girls name was Bonnie too. 

          Since remembering her name, the rest of Damon's memory had also returned. This girl had been the reason that he retreated into the shadows. After she died and her love for him was gone, his soul had seemed dark so he had decided he should live his life in that way. 

Darkness   

Damon was also confused. Bonnie was a witch and soon after she had died he had taken to books, trying to find a way to bring her back to him yet he had found no written or known method to do that. She also could be the reincarnation of his past love yet if she was, because of her powers, she should recognise him yet she seemed bewildered and looked at him with lust in her eyes, the way most young girls did when they saw him. Something wasn't right and Damon knew it but he couldn't exactly leave her here until he figured it out.

          Bonnie had, by now looked away and was blushing furiously as this gorgeous stranger seemed to drink in every inch of her, scrutinizing the way that she looked yet not in a bad way. It was like what she did to men when she first saw them but he also seemed thoughtful, intent on discovering something about her and gazing as if the answer would come to him if he just stared long enough.   

          Slowly, he dropped her chin and began to undo her bonds that kept her on the chair. His moves were precise and seemed graceful to Bonnie, even if it was just the simplest of tasks.

          "Thank you," she said uncertainly. 

          The stranger just seemed to shrug off the praise. "We better leave or that gang may come back." Damon stated.

          Bonnie nodded as he held out his hand and she took it. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go with a complete stranger. Even if he did just save her, she may not be able to trust him and also there was still the fact that he had scared an entire gang into running for their life just because he told them to go.  

          His hand was surprisingly soft against hers and she wondered what it would be like for those hands to touch her………

          This though was quickly cut off as she had to avoid some fallen debris on the floor. She would follow him for now, if only to find out what was behind his curiosity.

          He led her to another warehouse yet this one was different. It was lightly furnished with two chairs, a bed and a set of drawers but what caught her attention was the picture that was standing on the draws.

          It was old. Very old yet it seemed well looked after and loved – there wasn't a speck of dust on it. She studied it closely and gasped. 

          The picture was of her.

Ok, so who didn't see that one coming?  Please review 


	3. Questions

Questions

Damon returned from checking that he and the girl had not been followed by any of the gang. When he returned, he walked in the room to see her looking at something on his draws.

          'Not that thought Damon.' 

Bonnie was so engrossed with the picture that she did not notice him come into the room. The picture looked just like her yet it couldn't be. The girl in the picture looked slightly older than her now she came to think about it, her hair was in tighter ringlets. Also it was impossible. This picture looked about 200 years old from the way it looked, in the days when pictures still stood still (A/N this is set 200 years in the future remember. In this fic pictures move)

As Damon drew closer, his worse fears were realised as he saw that it was indeed the picture. He usually did not leave that picture in view as any of his vampire friends that saw it would ask questions because the girl in the picture was clearly human and due to the way the picture was kept, it was obvious that he had feelings for the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Bonnie was so shocked by the words that she dropped the picture. It was about to smash on the ground when Damon snatched it with inhuman reflexes and held it close to him. He then glared at the girl but found himself unable to keep it as the girl reminded him so much of his past love. His gaze softened and in an uncharacteristically soft voice for him he asked "What is your name?" He was almost certain he knew the answer but he had to be sure.

Bonnie was shocked. She was sure the stranger was going to go berserk but instead he asked a question. Out of her shock she answered. Her answer seemed to confirm her suspicion so he asked another question. "Did you ever know a person called Damon?"

Bonnie wondered why she had been asked this question as she knew she'd never known any one by that name in her life yet she was sure that the name was familiar and, now she thought about it, so did this person, whom she assumed must be Damon. 

"Name sounds familiar doesn't it." He smirked. Bonnie nodded in response. "Well well well. What are the odds of this? A descendent of the druids rescued by her demon saviour. That would be me by the way. Damon Salvatore." Bonnie gasped at the statement. She had never told anybody that when she retraced her family two months ago, she had traced it back to the druids; also, the name Salvatore stirred more memories.

@--- Flashback---@

Bonnie was in somebody else's backyard. Damon was leaning forward to kiss her. Her body was filled with tension and longing. It was just then that Bonnie realised she was leaning forward to meet him and when their lips touched, the kiss was soft yet she could feel something him too. Lust.

@--- Flashback ended---@

Bonnie shook the thought out of her head. She then looked at Damon. It was definitely the same person. There were stars in that sky and Bonnie had never seen a star in her life and also nobody had seen a star in the sky without the aid of a telescope for 50 years. So why did the man in front of her still seem the exact same age. She was sure this wasn't her imagination but a memory, if not from this life then from a previous one. She then looked at Damon to see that he was still smirking.

"Remember anything? You seem a bit pale." Bonnie was already beginning to hate that smirk. She watched as he took a lollypop from his pocket, removed it from its packet and then placed it into his mouth. Bonnie was mesmerised by this simple action. To her it seemed so…. erotic.

Looking at her, Damon removed the lollypop and once again wore the same facial expression. "Want a lick?" 

Bonnie blushed and looked down. That was not something she wanted to hear after that flashback. "So, Bonnie, what are you doing with this life? Know anybody by the name of Elena or Meredith?"

"How did you know?" replied Bonnie in shock.

Damon just chuckled. "History truly does repeat itself you know."

"OK, but can I ask you a question?

"You did but feel free." Damon said sitting down. He reminded her of a cat. Laid back and lazy.

"Who is that in the picture? And when was it taken?"  


	4. Truth

Truth

Damon regarded Bonnie closely as if deciding whether he would answer this question.

'Would you believe that it was taken two hundred years ago and was of you and me in one of your previous lives and my current, hmm shall I say death?'

Whatever the answer the red-head expected, this certainly wasn't it. She knew that reincarnation was possible and that she had had more than a few past lives herself but that still didn't explain how the mysterious person in front of her knew who she was. She agreed that the person in the picture looked an exact replica of her but even if it was, how could the man sitting in front of her be the same person and also what had he meant when he said death?

'What do you mean death?'

'I'm a vampire Bonnie, and so were the people in that other warehouse'.

Her look of disbelief clearly told him that she required proof. He opened his mouth and gently rubbed his tongue against his right canine and felt the familiar tingling sensation of his fangs lengthening in anticipation of a feed which he knew he wouldn't get.

'Y-You're crazy, that's impossible' she stammered even though deep down she truly knew that it wasn't. She closed her eyes and felt a sudden rush as long forgotten memories that were not of her life flooded her head. Her, Elena, Meredith, days at school and how they had discovered the existence of vampires after meeting with Stefan. Bonnie frowned as she noticed that she could only remember up to a point when Elena had been brought back to life after an incident with Klause. She frowned. What had happened after that? She couldn't recall the picture being taken and was certain that something must have happened after that to block the rest of the memories. She was so caught up in thought that she almost missed what Damon said next.

'Maybe, but I'm not the one sitting naked in front of the person who saved her from being raped and murdered, am I?' Damon stated simply as he stretched in his seat and waiting for his fangs to return to their normal state. He hadn't missed her slight pause when she seemed to be recalling something and knew that she had remembered something. It looked like her magic was still as strong as ever.

It was obvious that the red head had forgotten about this as she looked down and blushed. She had been so overjoyed at being rescued and busy figuring out the enigma who had introduced himself as Damon Salvatore that she had forgotten about her state of dress and her earlier predicament. Hurriedly she tried to cover herself up but her attempts were pathetic and only seemed to amuse the onlooker.

'Do you have anything that I could cover myself up with?' she asked, half pleadingly

'Maybe, but I think I like the view'. The sudden tears in the eyes of the red head quickly made him reconsider. If this really was Bonnie, he wanted to keep her happy and wanted to keep her safe – he couldn't let the same happen again. Bonnie needed to trust him.

In a fluid movement, the vampire left his seating position and walked across the room. Although still in a slight state of shock from the night's events and recovered memories, Bonnie watched his movements. Her mind filled with appreciation for his body and movements, his actions mirroring those of a predator almost unconsciously and as he walked past her he caught a look at his toned behind which she felt the urge to feel, squeeze and ……….

Bonnie slapped herself mentally. From what she could remember, Damon was dangerous. She should not be thinking those thoughts but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was more she should remember. Something important and no matter how much she suppressed the feeling, it wouldn't go away. What was it?

Pulling her mind from her thoughts, she looked back at Damon that was searching through the set of draws. He pulled out a dress which was red and went halfway to her knees. He then proceeded to take out a pair of knee height black boots. He handed them to her and she looked at him questionably. The vampire motioned for her to put them on.

Following instructions and deciding the person in front of her had already seen her naked he could watch her get dressed, she put them on and found that both the boots and dress fit perfectly.

This caused her some confusion until a revelation hit her.

They had been hers! The red heads eyes opened wide at the thought. These clothes looked brand new but if she had known Damon two hundred years ago, why did he even still have them?

Damn her inability to remember.

She chanced a look at Damon and saw him staring. Once more emotions seemed to stir in the depths of his eyes and this time it seemed more pronounced as he tried to keep his thoughts and feeling showing in any other was.

Damon was dumbfounded. Bonnie was exactly the same and the outfit brought out memories. He had brought it for her twenty-second birthday and she had loved it but never gotten a chance to wear it. She had died before the night ended. She…… no, he couldn't go down that line; he wouldn't weep or even shed a tear like that weak brother of his when Katherine and Elena had died. He was stronger than that and besides, he hadn't showed an emotion apart from anger and rage in the past two hundred years.

Love seemed so foreign to him and he had only truly experienced it with Bonnie. Part of him wanted to feel it again but part of him didn't and all he wanted to do was run from Bonnie. Although he wouldn't even admit it to himself, deep down, he was afraid of hurting again.

He looked at the reincarnation of his love in front of him and opened his mouth.

'Bonnie, how much do you remember?'

**_Was this a good chapter? _**

**_Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I wasn't going to continue the story – any thoughts on whether I should? If I do updates may not be that common as I have GCSE's this year and am under pressure from people to do well. Plz review with your thoughts_**


End file.
